


Dettlaff is a power bottom

by Jondiplier



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Intersex, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jondiplier/pseuds/Jondiplier
Summary: An idea I've been brewing for a while; intersex vampires whoooooh!Dettlaff and Regis trying for a baby because I'm that hoe, okay?Thanks to my homies for dealing with my brooding and thirst for Dettlaff and Regis :)
Relationships: Dettlaff van der Eretein/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Dettlaff is a power bottom

Regis' sitting in the upper part of his crypt, reading quietly, his face lit by the few candles on the table next to him. He finds himself leaning back in his chair, cozy and content as he waits for his mate to come home.

Dettlaff had been gone all day, running errands and enjoying some time to himself. He manages to spend the whole day out and about, seeing an art show and browsing through a small, underwhelming market that doesn't over stimulate him. He doesn't mind this extra exposure today, starving off his anxious excitement for what awaits him at home.

He comes home with some groceries; seeds and other stuff that Regis needs and places his heavy bag down in the mini kitchenette he managed to build.

With a quick scenting of the air, he finds Regis, misting up to him and forming himself behind him. Regis looks up at him, tilting his head back to see his face as an arm reaches over his shoulder. A large hand closes the book he's holding and the body above him reaches over even further to gently set it down. His hands take Regis' face and cups his fine, hairy jaw and looks down at him with wide, eager eyes.

"Scent me." He commands before letting go, working off his coat. As he walks around to Regis' front, he frees himself of his cloth confines until he's in nothing but his small clothes.

Regis sits back in the chair, watching his love strip for him as he takes slow, deep breaths to try and catch what Dettlaff is hinting at. He watches with a hungry gaze, licking his lips sensually as he eyes him up and down. Finally, his nose picks up on it. His eyes dilate and his hands first the armrests of his chair.

"You're ovulating." He states simply, receiving a curt nod and a wave of Dettlaff's hand. They've discussed this, talked as much about the prospect of children as they can. When they finally came to an agreement, Dettlaff promised to let him know when he was ready.

"Strip. I want you. _Now_." Dettlaff says, voice gruff and rumbly with no hint of hesitation. He watches Regis with an amused smirk as he scrambles to obey.

Once Regis manages to take his trousers and small clothes off, Dettlaff mists, forming on the older vampire's lap completely naked. A big hand cups Regis' chin, pulling him closer until their lips lock together as Dettlaff grinds down onto him. He rumbles at the way Regis' prick stiffens underneath him, grinning in satisfaction as his other hand works their cocks together.

Delft fingers circle their heads, smearing their precum together before tracing the side of their cocks in a feather light tease. Regis makes muffled sounds as the other grasps his cock, squeezing cruelly and earning a soft cry from the elder.

Dettlaff kisses him sweetly, murmuring a sweet praise against him before he lifts himself above Regis' lap, guiding his cock towards his sopping entrance.

Regis manages to let out a choked moan as his cock head slides between his slick, warm folds. The other brings it to nudge his taint and the underside of Dettlaff's balls before penetrating his cunt slowly.

"I've been craving you all day..." the younger rasps. His breath catches as Regis' hands latch onto his hips, his sharp nails digging into his skin he helps guide the slow rock downward. "Couldn't stop thinking about this." He says with a sneer, feral and sharp as their hips meet.

They both let out long, heaving breaths. Regis stiffens under his mate as he's barely able to stop the way his hips wish to buck into Dettlaff's heat.

"Couldn't stop thinking about you, inside me. Head between my legs, anything." He groans, clenching roughly down on him. He hums at the way Regis squirms under him, gasping harshly from his treatment. "And now I have you," Dettlaff says, a hand grabbing Regis' chin to make him look into his eyes. "And I'm taking what's mine." His hips rise and fall steadily, the feeling heady as the heavy cock inside him flexes.

Regis grabs at whatever control he has left to just let Dettlaff take the lead, though desperate to take and fuck his mate himself. Those filthy words go straight to his cock, feeling a deep, burning ache as he's taken. He watches the way Dettlaff's face makes minute changes as his cunt is fucked, the sounds of his dick plunging in and filling him out from the inside, and the way their skin slaps loud and rough with each collide.

" _Regis_ ," Dettlaff growls, his name throaty and dark when he ducks his face into his neck. "Fuck me... pump me full of your seed." He rasps, low and absolutely sinful. His hands grip Regis' shoulders tightly as he feels his love shift in the chair they're in.

Regis moans wantonly at that, shaking as a deep, feral need pushes him to plant his feet on the dank ground to gain purchase as he starts setting his own punishing pace. Dettlaff curses as his breathing picks up, chest heaving as his own cock rubs up against Regis' clothed stomach with every intoxicatingly full bounce.

"Yes, _Regis_ ," he cries, eyes closing tightly as his balls draw up, orgasm starting to crash over him like a muting wave. "Fill me, _please_ , love. Plant your seed." He begs, frantically mouthing at Regis' shoulder as his orgasm ripples through his stomach, heating him from his core all the way to his head and toes.

With Dettlaff arching in his arms, shaking apart so beautifully, Regis can't help but finish. He lets go with a series of grunts and jerky thrusts, wrapping his arms around Dettlaff's waist tightly before pulling him down onto his lap, losing himself to the feeling of his orgasm. It's blindingly perfect, toes curling and hands forming into fists as he releases.

" _Dettlaff_ ," he sighs as he sags against the chair, drained and twitching as Dettlaff's cunt contracts around him, milking him for all he's worth.

Dettlaff hums softly, leaning back upright and kissing Regis slow and sweet on his lips. "Thank you, dear." He purrs, giving them both a moment to breathe and come down before standing.

He bends to pick up their things, more than happy to show off the mess Regis left in him. He hears Regis' deep inhale, smirking lightly in pride. "Meet me in the bedroom," he says over his shoulder, sending his mate a wink as he walks away.

Regis lets out a breathy laugh, pulling himself out of the chair and starts working off his shirt. "What have I gotten into?" He muses to himself.


End file.
